Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC!
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: What happens when the Code Lyoko characters come out of their shell, start getting real, and tell the story from their own POV? Things just might get a little chaotic. I made this 100% for Fun & Humor! No flames please. WARNING: May go from T to M! R&R!
1. Part 1

**Hey Guys! So I thought I'd do a little interrogation with the CL Warriors, and I'm adding my OC Kaitlyn (Jeremie's cousin.) It's gonna be like a little sequel to CL Evolution. Tell me what ya think! It's meant to be funny. It's gonna be in script form. I hope you like it! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND KAITLYN AND LEA!**

**Code Lyoko Evolution: LYOKO WARRIORS: CHAOTIC!**

**Part 1. **

**Narrators: KAITLYN & ODD. **

**(Kaitlyn enters, rather proper.)**

KAITLYN: Welcome to the Code Lyoko Evolution Interrogation!

(Odd enters, rather goofy and improper.)

ODD: SUNDAY! It's EXTREME! See Hell-raising action as the warriors battle it out for Aelita's memory in the return of XANA! THEY"LL BLOW HIM AWAY! LET'S GO!

(Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, and continues.)

KAITLYN: What we're going to do today is-

(Odd cuts her off)

ODD: And! The battle y'all have been waiting for! Aelita verses Taelia, In a hair pulling wrestling match! Who's the toughest of them all?

KAITLYN: Can you stop?

ODD: (To the audience) What happens when the little pink guru you all know as sweet loses it and gets real? And choking people and one of them gets the other in a crab hold and-

KAITLYN: Okay, stop! We're not doing that.

ODD: But Kaitlyn, we need Flames! Flames!

KAITLYN: Enough, Odd! You're weirding them out!

ODD: I'm EXTREME.

KAITLYN: No you're not! Can we please just do this?

ODD: Okay, fine Kaitlyn. But I just want you to know: You are no longer considered 'Extreme' in my book. NO LONGER.

KAITLYN: (Ignoring him) This is the Code Lyoko Evolution Interrogation!

ODD: That's right! And what we're going to do is blow your minds!

KAITLYN: And what we're going to do is perform every episode in order, with no edits. No nothing. One hundred percent originally intended.

ODD: Heck yeah! Of course, all the episodes have been edited out by (DUN DUN DUN) Moonscoop. When will they learn!

KAITLYN: They never will. Originality is the best way to go. (Winks at audience.)

(JEREMIE enters, halfway in character.)

JEREMIE: I thought there was supposed to be food back here?

ODD: There's like a meat thing somewhere.

JEREMIE: Where?

KAITLYN: I don't know, somewhere. Did you check the lobby?

JEREMIE: The lobby is where you wait, why would it be in there?

ODD: I don't know, Moonscoop would do something like that.

JEREMIE: Is there anything to drink?

ODD: Water.

JEREMIE: No milk? I need to get my calcium. You know I'll never get muscles without milk.

ODD: Hop off the computer once in a while, Einstein.

JEREMIE: Ugh. (He exits)

KAITLYN: Anyway, in just the short time we have, we're going to perform all 96 episodes of Code Lyoko.

ODD: That's like 7 episodes per minute!

KAITLYN: Or a different number if you actually know math.

ODD: Hey! It's not my fault I'm a little slow when it comes to math!

KAITLYN: And to make things more difficult, we're going to keep all endings intact. Which is…

ODD: That it's all one ginormous mega superstory!

KAITLYN: ARE YOU READY!

ODD: I'm so excited! (He chokes back) I think I'm going to throw up! Does anyone have a hat? (He runs in the audience and grabs a young man's cap) EXCUSE ME!

KAITLYN: Well I don't know when he's coming back so….

(ODD makes loud barfing noises.)

ODD: (Screaming offstage) I'M GONNA NEED A BIGGER HAT!

KAITLYN: (Rolling her eyes) Excuse me for a second.

(KAITLYN runs offstage)


	2. Part 2

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC!**

**Part 2**

(Kaitlyn and Odd enter)

KAITLYN: We're terribly sorry about that.

ODD: Anyway, it all started when there was little poor girl who's parents got taken away. We have no idea what happened to them.

KAITLYN: And she was beautiful, because no one cares about ugly people.

ODD: (Gives Kaitlyn the look) I care about ugly people.

KAITLYN: Well nobody cares about you! Anyways, there was a girl.

(ANTEA enters, in a dramatic fashion.)

ANTEA: OH! I'm so poor! I'm soo sad! (She hugs KAITLYN, and starts crying.)

ODD: Dirt poor.

KAITLYN: (Wrapping her arm around ANTEA.) She couldn't even afford dirt.

ANTEA: (She hugs KAITLYN closer.) Why must I suffer from this?

KAITLYN: Because it's in the story!

ODD: (Cutting KAITLYN off.) However, it was a good day for Antea. She met a rich computer scientist, Franz Hopper.

(FRANZ enters.)

FRANZ: Hey, you're hot!

ANTEA: I am hot! (She winks.)

FRANZ: Let's get married!

ANTEA: Score!

ODD: And she conceived a child.

ANTEA: WHOA! How'd that happen?

ODD: You see kids, when a man and a woman love each other VERY much…

(KAITLYN quickly runs over to ODD and covers his mouth.)

KAITLYN: Through magic! Everyone knows babies come from XANA!

ODD: Really? XANA? That's the lamest one I've ever heard.

KAITLYN: Well it's the first one that popped in my head.

(ANTEA interrupts.)

ANTEA: AHHHHH! THE BABY'S COMING!

FRANZ: PUSH! PUSH! BREATHE!

ANTEA: (Screaming in Rage.) I'M BREATHING! HOW ON EARTH WOULD I NOT BE BREATHING! I'D BE DEAD IF I WASN'T BREATHING! YOU NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!

ODD: Oh, the miracle of childbirth.

KAITLYN: What would we do without it?

FRANZ: YOU CAN DO IT HONEY!

ANTEA: (Continuous) I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

FRANZ: (Continuous.) FOCUS YOUR ANGER! FOCUS YOUR ANGER!

(ANTEA screams again. A baby doll is thrown in from offstage. FRANZ snatches it out of the air like a Frisbee.)

FRANZ: It's so beautiful!

ODD: Years passed.

KAITLYN: And she grew until she was a toddler on Christmas morning.

(AELITA enters with an elf doll in her arms.)

AELITA: (Unsatisfied.) He's so cute! What should I name him?

FRANZ: Why not Mister Puck? It means goblin.

AELITA: You could've thought of something better than that.

FRANZ: Watch your tone, young lady.

(KAITLYN interrupts.)

KAITLYN: We gotta go by the book. You name him Mister Puck.

AELITA: I'm sueing!

ODD: JUST DO IT!

AELITA: Okay fine! Thank you mommy! (She kisses ANTEA.)

KAITLYN: But one day, Antea mysteriously disappears. No one knows her whereabouts today.

(ANTEA runs offstage.)

AELITA: (Dramatically) MOMMY!

ODD: And no one knew, but Franz was secretly building a supercomputer for his military project. CARTHAGE, and he created XANA to destroy it. But XANA became a malicious computer program that eventually wanted to take over humanity.

KAITLYN: Has this guy ever heard of MacAfee?

ODD: Apparently not.

KAITLYN: Ouch. And one day Franz was sitting at his piano when he heard his daughter, Aelita, much older now, crying upstairs.

AELITA: Daddy! The men in black are here!

FRANZ: Come quickly! Do you remember where Mister Puck is?

AELITA: We're still going by that dorky name? I liked Spot.

(KAITLYN stares her down with the evil glare.)

AELITA: (accepts KAITLYN's orders) Yes.

(AELITA and FRANZ run downstairs, which is the apron of the stage. The MEN IN BLACK are in the pit.)

MEN IN BLACK: Don't you move!

(AELITA yelps.)

FRANZ: Come on Aelita!

KAITLYN: And they went to Franz's laboratory, which had the super computer and everything. They eventually virtualized themselves on Lyoko.

(They run offstage, then run onstage, then repeat the process. FRANZ runs back on with a laptop.)

AELITA: Where are we?

FRANZ: In my laboratory, come on. (He takes AELITA's hand.)

AELITA: Where?

FRANZ: (He puts the laptop down.) To a world where you and I will be safe. Both of us. Together.

(They use the curtain as a scanner. AELITA quickly switches to her Virtual wear.)

AELITA: Daddy? Where are you?

FRANZ: (OFFSTAGE.) Here I am, Aelita! I can't materialize myself on Lyoko as you can Aelita.

(XANA's monster's enter, which are actually YUMI and ULRICH in disguise.)

AELITA: Daddy there is some strange looking creatures over there.

FRANZ: RUN AELITA!

(AELITA runs. XANA enters.)

XANA: MOO HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! (He stops, and thinks.) What's my motivation here?

KAITLYN: (Looks over her script.) It doesn't really say.

XANA: So I just take this mutant dude prisoner for no reason? And lock up this pink haired chick in a tower?

KAITLYN: Pretty much.

XANA: That's kind of shallow.

KAITLYN: Well hey, it's Moonscoop. Blame them.

XANA: Anyways… MOO HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! (He takes FRANZ and runs offstage with him.)

KAITLYN: And Franz Hopper than realized that XANA was way out of his control, so he decided to do what's best: Shut down the super computer. 

ODD: Honestly, if he would've got MacAfee, His problem would've been solved a lot quicker.

KAITLYN: Agreed.

FRANZ: (Offstage.) Aelita, I can't do this anymore. XANA is too powerful. I'm going to have to shut down the supercomputer.

AELITA: Will we die?

FRANZ: NO…. We will never die if you never forget Aelita! NEVER FORGET!

(Stage Blacks out)

**I hope you guys like it so far! I thought it'd be funny to do a fic like this. Hopefully Moonscoop won't kill me for making their characters make fun of them. XD But hey, It's funny. REVIEW! :D **


	3. Part 3

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC! **

**Part 3 **

ODD: (Wiping his face.) That part always makes me tear up a little.

KAITLYN: (Hugs Odd.) Me too, buddy.

(ODD starts getting out of handily emotional.)

KAITLYN: OKAY! However, 10 years passed.

ODD: (Getting back into character.) And, not too far away is our lovely school of Kadic Academy. Where Jeremie Belpois, the young genius who revealed the super computer, goes to school.

KAITLYN: That day, he went into the factory to look for scraps to build his robots.

ODD: I still can't believe you're related to him.

KAITLYN: Oh, don't start that bullshit again. Just because I'm a Belpois doesn't make me a smart ass.

(JEREMIE enters.)

JEREMIE: (interrupting their quarrel.) There's got to be something I can use around here somewhere.

ODD: He spotted the elevator not too far from where he was standing, and decided to go down it, where he discovered the super computer.

JEREMIE: Whoa. (Starts typing away on it, which is actually an implanted laptop.) Let's see what you got under the hood, my friend.

(AELITA enters.)

JEREMIE: Whoa, she's hot.

AELITA: Who are you?

KAITLYN: And Jeremie quickly fell head over heels for the little girl in the computer.

(AELITA stays quiet.)

JEREMIE: So uh- you come here often?

AELITA: I don't even know where I am.

JEREMIE: Did you lose your memory?

AELITA: Um. I guess.

(JEREMIE stays silent for a good minute or so.)

KAITLYN: (Interrupting the silence.) OKAY, stop! What's the problem?

JEREMIE: We have nothing to talk about.

AELITA: I don't have any interests.

JEREMIE: She's a shut-in…

AELITA: (Interrupting.) It's not my fault!

JEREMIE: What are we going to talk about? Politics? I'll say something witty and she'll say she's been locked in this virtual world for ten whole years. Then I'll say something again and she'll say she's been locked up in this virtual world for ten whole years.

AELITA: Guess what?

JEREMIE: What?

AELITA: (Dramatically) I'VE BEEN LOCKED IN A VIRTUAL WORLD FOR TEN WHOLE YEARS!

JEREMIE: Whatever.

KAITLYN: OKAY STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! You both fall in love at first sight. If not, Moonscoop will sue us. Okay? So, BAM! You're in love.

JEREMIE: (Looks at AELITA, then shakes his head.) Not feeling it.

AELITA: I want him to be taller.

KAITLYN: (Groans loudly.) BAM! LOVE!

(They look at each other.)

JEREMIE: Nope, still nothing.

AELITA: I felt something that time.

JEREMIE: Yeah there was like a breeze that just happened.

KAITLYN: (Getting angrier.) DAMN IT! BAM! LOVE!

JEREMIE: Still nothing.

KAITLYN: (Runs over to ODD.) Hold my glasses. (She hands them to ODD. She runs onstage, and shoves JEREMIE against the wall.) NOW LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE GEEK SQUAD REJECT, WE GOTTA DO THIS. OKAY? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO EVERY SINGLE EPISODE IN JUST 3 HOURS, SO GO ALONG WITH IT! GOT IT?

JEREMIE: But-

KAITLYN: (Tightening her grip on JEREMIE's shirt.) GOT IT? OR WILL I HAVE TO RIP OUT YOUR LITTLE HEART AND FEED IT TO MY DOG?

JEREMIE: (Afraid.) Yes Ma'am... I mean Kaitlyn.

KAITLYN: (Letting go of JEREMIE.) Thank you. (She retreats her glasses from ODD.)

JEREMIE: Jeez. Someone's on their period.

KAITLYN: What did you just say!

JEREMIE: Nothing.

ODD: (To the audience.) Oh sibling rivalry. Gotta love it right?

KAITLYN: Anyways. BAM! LOVE!

JEREMIE: I love you!

AELITA: I love you too for all the wrong reasons!

ODD: And when Jeremie got back to school, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he met and the super computer.

KAITLYN: But little did he know, he had woken up something very dangerous.

(DUN DUN DUN.)

KAITLYN & ODD: XANA!


	4. Part 4

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! It means a lot! I'm really pleased that you guys like it. :D Oh, and HAPPY EASTER! I think they should've made a Code Lyoko Easter Special, where XANA possesses the Easter Bunny or something. xD Lmfao! Let me stop. Here's part 4! **

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC! **

Part 4

KAITLYN: I wonder how this is going to turn out?

ODD: I guess we'll have to see and find out.

KAITLYN: Anyway, the next day, Kadic got a new student named Odd Della Robbia.

(ODD looks around stupidly, then finally figures it out. Enter ULRICH & SISSI.)

ODD: OH! (He quickly changes to himself. He walks over to Ulrich.) Hey are you Ulrich Stern?

ULRICH: Yeah, who are you?

ODD: Odd Della Robbia, your new roommate.

(SISSI, the principal's daughter, walks over to them.)

SISSI: Hello, Ulrich darling, I have something very important to tell you.

ULRICH: (Hatefully) Ooo like what? You lost your mascara or lost your blush?

SISSI: Oh nothing as serious as that, it's just something between you and me, Ulrich. If you want to know more, come to my dorm tonight and you'll see.

(She exits on the other side of the stage.)

KAITLYN: (To the audience.) Slut!

ODD: (Looks at the script.) YUCK! I really say that? She's ugly as hell.

(SISSI rolls her eyes.)

KAITLYN: Odd, you have to. Must you remember, they'll sue us!

ODD: Ugh. Who's the good looking babe?

ULRICH: That's Sissi, the principal's daughter. Everyone's flipped over her but she's only flipped over me.

ODD: Ew.

(KAITLYN gives ODD the look.)

KAITLYN: Later on that day, weird things started happening, and meanwhile, Jeremie was in his room getting his robots set, when they attacked him.

(JEREMIE runs on.)

JEREMIE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

ODD: Turns out, Ulrich was nearby.

(Enter Ulrich.)

ULRICH: Belpois! Are you okay? Those are some mean robots you got there.

JEREMIE: They're only programed to fetch a ball.

ULRICH: (Implying a dirty joke) Hmhm what kind of ball?

JEREMIE: Very funny, Stern.

KAITLYN: Ulrich can you please quit being childish? We got a show to do.

ULRICH: Fine. Jerk.

KAITLYN: What did you just call me?

ULRICH: Oh nothing. Anyways, (Turning to JEREMIE.) Are you sure you're going to be okay all by yourself?

JEREMIE: Oh yeah, I'll be fine.

ULRICH: Are you sure,(Trailing off.) I'd hate for you to get attacked by a blow dryer? (Turns to Kaitlyn.) Who writes this stuff?

KAITLYN: Moonscoop.

ULRICH: Of course.

KAITLYN: Duh.

(YUMI enters, agitated.)

YUMI: Are you guys gonna need me anytime soon?

KAITLYN: Your part is coming up, just hang on.

YUMI: UGH. (She exits.)

ODD: But then, Jeremie thinks to himself and wonders if any of the activities has anything to do with the super computer he turned on down at the factory. He debates whether or not he should show Ulrich.

JEREMIE: Stern, can I show you something? But you'll have to trust me.

ULRICH: Um sure...

JEREMIE: Follow me.

ODD: And Jeremie showed Ulrich the factory and super computer.

ULRICH: This story of yours is so science fiction.

JEREMIE: Except it's for real.

ULRICH: Duh.

(JEREMIE starts typing away at the computer.)

JEREMIE: Artificial Intelligence? Are you there?

(Enter AELITA.)

AELITA: Artificial Intelligence? What kind of damn name is that?

ODD: AELITA! Language! Children's story!

JEREMIE: Better yet, I'll just call you Maya.

AELITA: Maya? Why can't I just go by Aelita?

KAITLYN: Because you don't know your name when Jeremie first discovers you.

AELITA: Oh. Well whatever.

KAITLYN: (Looks at her watch.) WELL! It's time for intermission! If y'all got to go to the bathroom, go! We'll be back on in ten more minutes!

AELITA: Right in the middle of my act? I don't think so!

JEREMIE: (Correcting Aelita.) OUR act.

AELITA: Whatever.

KAITLYN: Moonscoop is forcing us to do an intermission.

(YUMI walks out, mad.)

YUMI: Ten minute intermission? I thought it was almost my part!

KAITLYN: It is, just hang on. (She points to a guy in the audience.) Look at that guy over there. He looks like he's going to bust a kidney. Just thinking about all the water in the world.

YUMI: Ugh, fine. Just hurry up!

(YUMI, ULRICH, and JEREMIE exit.)

ODD: Someone's got a case of the Stage Bug.

KAITLYN: Stage Bug?

ODD: I don't know, I just wanted to make fun of her.

KAITLYN: Okay then, well we'll be back on in ten minutes!

AELITA: This is BULLSHIT!

(She runs off.)

(CURTAIN FALLS)


	5. Part 5

**Code Lyoko Evolution Interrogation: CHAOTIC!**

Part 5

ODD: Hey. What's up? Kaitlyn got stuck in the ladies room, so I'm out here filling time until she can make it. I'd like to take sometime here for my own segment I like to call : Meet the Characters!

(AELITA enters.)

ODD: Tell me Aelita, why have you turned into a good girl gone bad?

AELITA: People were always pushing me around and I got tired of it.

(AELITA exits.)

ODD: (to the audience.) I honestly don't know what happened to her.

(KAITLYN returns.)

KAITLYN: Sorry I'm late!

ODD: Anyways, where were we?

KAITLYN: Oh, look at the time! We need to hurry.

ODD: Where should we start now?

KAITLYN: No clue. Hmm. Well as you guys probably know, Jeremie tried with every power he had to materialize Aelita.

ODD: He sure did! He'd be up all night running all those programs and stuff, but one day, he did it- Or at least he thought he did.

KAITLYN: That's my cousin for ya. One morning, Kadic welcomed a new student, Taelia.

(Enter TAELIA.)

TAELIA: Am I just going on appearance here?

KAITLYN: No, you got some lines.

TAELIA: Thank god.

(Enter JEREMIE.)

JEREMIE: OH WOW!

KAITLYN: And Jeremie thought 100% absotively posolutely that that was Aelita. He couldn't stop staring at her.

ODD: Absotively Posolutely?

KAITLYN: I don't know.

(ODD changes into himself.)

ODD: Go talk to her. You never know it's her unless you talk.

JEREMIE: Well what if it's not her?

ODD: (Rolling his eyes. He takes Jeremie's arm.) Come on.

JEREMIE: Hey quit it!

(They come up to TAELIA.)

ODD: Hi there Ae- I mean Taelia, Me and my friends thought that we've seen you before like we knew you somewhere.

TAELIA: (Rudely.) Come on, that's the oldest pick-up line around.

ODD: Who said I was trying to pick you up? Does anything like the virtual world like buzzing monsters mean anything to you?

TAELIA: Um yeah.. It means I should be going.

JEREMIE: Wait don't go! Where are you from? Do you have a family?

TAELIA: I'm not in the mood to talk.

(Enter AELITA.)

AELITA: Has anyone seen my-? (She notices TAELIA.) Hey, who the hell is she!

TAELIA: Chill out, hun. I'm Taelia.

AELITA: Oh, so you're the swagg jacking bitch that tried to look like me in Episode 10?

TAELIA: Hey! Who said I was trying to 'Swagg' Jack you? Whatever that is. At least I actually look decent.

AELITA: (Aggressively) You wanna go slut?

TAELIA: Bring it on, Pinky!

(They circle each other. AELITA punches TAELIA, TAELIA puts AELITA in a head lock. The AUDIENCE OOOOs. KAITLYN & ODD take immediate action.)

KAITLYN: (Grabbing AELITA, while ODD grabs TAELIA.) AELITA! Get off of her this instant! You're supposed to be in a guardian on Lyoko!

AELITA: Hey, I just needed to teach this swagg stealing hoe a lesson!

TAELIA: At least I can actually pull the look off!

AELITA: WHAT! (She tries to get out of KAITLYN's clutches.)

TAELIA: I didn't studder, bitch!

KAITLYN: (Grabbing her tighter.) CAN YOU TWO PLEASE STOP? Take care of your drama outside of the theatre! Moonscoop will sue us! Stop!

AELITA: Who gives a shit about Moonscoop!

KAITLYN: I would if they made me!

AELITA: (Guiltily) Oh yeah…

KAITLYN: (Loudly groaning.) Excuse us for a second….


	6. Part 6

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC!**

Part 6

(Enter KAITLYN.)

KAITLYN: And we're back! We're so sorry that you had to see that entire ruckus.

ODD: (Improper; to the audience.) Did you guys see that! I told you they were going to fight! WOO!

KAITLYN: (Rolling her eyes.) ANYWAYS, it was then clear that Taelia wasn't Aelita, and that it was just a coincidence.

(Enter TAELIA.)

TAELIA: You mistook me for that pink-haired rat?

(Enter AELITA.)

AELITA: No way in hell I'm as ugly as that sadistic witch.

ODD: (Looking over at KAITLYN.) Like my ex-girlfriend.

KAITLYN: (Defensive.) I am NOT a sadistic witch! (looking over at TAELIA and AELITA.) And don't you two start again!

TAELIA & AELITA: Ugh. (They exit.)

(Enter JEREMIE.)

JEREMIE: Obviously!

KAITLYN: Shut up! And get back stage!

JEREMIE: (Groaning.) Ugh.

(Exit JEREMIE.)

KAITLYN: However, one day, Jeremie finally did it! He materialized Aelita onto earth.

(Enter YUMI.)

YUMI: Um guys-

KAITLYN: What?

YUMI: Well, Aelita is kind of busy and she said to find someone to fill in for her for now.

KAITLYN: Busy doing what?

YUMI: No clue.

KAITLYN: Well in the meantime, Yumi, put on her costume.

YUMI: Why me? Pink is NOT my color. I prefer black. Can I be a XANAfied Aelita or something?

KAITLYN: Hey, you wanted to be on stage so bad, now's your chance. Don't push it honey.

YUMI: UGH, fine. (She exits and puts on AELITA's costume, which looks out of place on her tall body.)

KAITLYN: (continuing the story.) And he finally did it! He materialized her right here on earth.

(Enter JEREMIE.)

JEREMIE: I finally did it!

YUMI: (in her best Aelita impersonation.) Here I am darling!

JEREMIE: Um… You're not Aelita.

YUMI: (regular voice.) Oh, now you're picky about who's in the scanner?

JEREMIE: What? No, I'm not, whatever that means, and I'd prefer a girl with less height..

YUMI: What's wrong with being tall?

KAITLYN: (interrupting them.) AHEM! We have a show to do! Quit worrying about appearance and just go along with the story!

YUMI: QUESTION!

KAITLYN: ANSWER!

YUMI: Do I have to kiss him like it says on page 252?

KAITLYN: Yes, you do. You're Aelita, you're head over heels for Jeremie.

YUMI: I don't feel too comfortable with that…..

KAITLYN: Well, get over it. We gotta do it, or else Moonscoop will go ham on us.

(Just then, the stage lights start flickering.)

JEREMIE: (horrified.) XANA!

(Enter XANA.)

XANA: Why does everyone always blame me?

KAITLYN: Relax, dude. The light guy just said to disregard it. Hey, can I get a ride home tonight?

XANA: Sure, why not?

ODD: (shocked.) Did you really just ask XANA if he can give you a ride home tonight?

KAITLYN: I have no other mode of transportation. What can he possibly do? He's a computer program.

XANA: Everyone knows babies come from XANA. (He winks.)

KAITLYN: (weirded out.) OKAY NEVERMIND THEN!

XANA: (sighs.) Dang it! I was so close!

(He exits.)

ODD: I never knew XANA to be so desperate.

KAITLYN: Hey, shut it. You dated me too!

YUMI: ANYWAYS! (looking at her script.) This is the best night of my life. (She hugs JEREMIE.)

JEREMIE: Indeed, it is.

KAITLYN: (Continuing with the story.) And finally, for the moment you guys have been waiting for, they kiss.

(JEREMIE and YUMI look hesitantly at each other.)

KAITLYN: (demanding.) DO IT!

(YUMI gives him a quick peck and then runs offstage.)

(AELITA enters.)

AELITA: I'm back, sorry about that, guys.

KAITLYN: Where were you?

AELITA: The bathroom, That Taco Bell wasn't sitting right.. And if you need to go to the bathroom, I wouldn't go in there for another 45 minutes.. But anyways, what'd I miss?

ODD: Yumi kissed Jeremie.

AELITA: WHAT! Jeremie's MINE!

JEREMIE: Really? After you said you loved me for all the wrong reasons?

KAITLYN: (groaning loudly.) Oh great, here we go again. (running onstage.) Okay, you two need to take ten or something and quit arguing. Go on! (She shoos them offstage.)

ODD: What are we going to do for those ten minutes?

KAITLYN: (Flipping through her script.) Do we have any episodes that don't involve Jeremie and Aelita for the time being?

ODD: That's a dumb ass question! They're the main brains of this show!

KAITLYN: (groaning loudly.) UGH. We'll be right back!


	7. Part 7

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC!**

**Part 7**

(Enter KAITLYN and ODD.)

ODD: We're back!

KAITLYN: Did you miss us?

ODD: We're terribly sorry about all that.

KAITLYN: (Getting on with the story.) Okay, well after Aelita was materialized on Earth, the group managed to enroll her in school with a fake identity.

ODD: And one day they were doing a project for Mrs. Hertz's class that involved them to draw plants in the woods.

KAITLYN: And of course, Aelita was partnered up with Jeremie.

(Enter JEREMIE and AELITA.)

JEREMIE: We've been partnered up to work together.

AELITA: Obviously.

KAITLYN: And, as you guys probably already know, Ulrich started crushing on Yumi, but he could never get the guts to actually speak up and tell her.

(Enter ULRICH.)

ULRICH: (to himself, but loud enough for the audience to hear.) Okay, Yumi, there's something I need to tell you…. Nah…. Um Yumi- Me and you need to have a serious talk….. No, she'll freak out if I say that…

(Enter YUMI.)

YUMI: Finally, a part where I can actually be myself for once.

(ULRICH turns around; startled by YUMI.)

ULRICH: YUMI!

YUMI: Hi. (She blushes a little.)

ODD: But of course, William Dunbar also has a crush on Yumi, but like always…

KAITLYN: He's a cock block pretty much.

(Enter WILLIAM.)

WILLIAM: Really? That's what you guys really think of me?

KAITLYN: Hey, don't get all pissed off at us. That's what Moonscoop pretty much made you out to be.

WILLIAM: (Rolling his eyes.) Whatever. Anyways, (He walks up to YUMI.) Hey, Yumi! Mrs. Hertz said it was okay for us to work together.

YUMI: Okay, cool. Hey William, You know Ulrich right?

WILLIAM: (Bluntly.) Oh, you're the guy she's always ranting about, nice to meet you.

(ULRICH gets a pissed off expression on his face.)

YUMI: (Turning to ULRICH.) You wanted to tell me something?

ULRICH: Nothing, forget it.

(YUMI walks off with WILLIAM.)

ODD: (To the audience.) He'll never get the balls to tell him.

KAITLYN: I don't understand why people say "Grow balls."

ODD: Oh and why is that?

KAITLYN: Because, balls are weak and sensitive! If you really want to get tough, you should grow a vagina! Those things take a pounding!

ODD: (Wowed.) …You've been reading too many Betty White quotes.

KAITLYN: Hey! She's an awesome woman!

ODD: ANYWAYS…

KAITLYN: Well, halfway down the trail, Jeremie then realized he forgot his laptop.

JEREMIE: (Looking in his bag.) OH NO! I left my laptop up in my room! What if XANA attacks?

AELITA: Then I guess we'll die, Mr. Forgetful.

JEREMIE: (cutting his eyes at AELITA.) I'll go and get it. Will you be okay out here by yourself?

AELITA: No, duh! I'm not a child.

(He runs offstage.)

ODD: And he left Aelita in the woods alone, where she started having hallucinations.

AELITA: (yelping.) Who's there?

KAITLYN: (suddenly enthusiastic.) Woods alone! You know what that means right?

(ODD looks at her cluelessly.)

ODD: What does it mean?

KAITLYN: You'll see. Can we get some cool lighting effects please? (A cool lighting effect happens.)

KAITLYN: (pointing to a group in the audience.) Okay. Now people over here. Awake? Good. Here's what we're going to do: When I point to you, I want you to make a scary horror movie sound like this. (She imitates the sound of a well-known horror movie.) Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch. A-a-a-a-a. Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch. A-a-a-a-a. Can we try that please?

(The Audience tries it.)

KAITLYN: Good enough for me. (She turns to the other side of the auditorium.)

KAITLYN: Now- When I point to you guys, I want you guys to yell: "DON'T GO IN THERE!" Okay? Let's try it. One. Two. Three.

AUDIENCE: DON'T GO IN THERE!

KAITLYN: (amused.) Good! You guys aren't as stupid as you all look! And now- back to the story.

AELITA: What's that?

(KAITLYN points to the audience.)

AUDIENCE: Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch! A-a-a-a-a! Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch! A-a-a-a-a!

(She cuts them off.)

ODD: And Aelita comes to this old house in the woods, Called The Hermitage.

AELITA: HELLO! IS ANYONE HOME!

(KAITLYN points to the audience.)

AUDIENCE: DON'T GO IN THERE!

AELITA: Hmm. I think I'll go in.

(KAITLYN points to the audience.)

AUDIENCE: ARE YOU CRAZY! DON'T-GO-IN-THERE!

KAITLYN: (to the AUDIENCE.) Nice ad-lib there! We need to have an audience like y'all more often!

ODD: (Quietly to himself.) What a dumb bitch.

KAITLYN: But little did Aelita know- The house was the one she lived in before she got virtualized on Lyoko.

(AELITA screams, and the stage blacks out.)


	8. Part 8

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC!**

**Part 8 **

ODD: And at the time, XANA was possessing the house.

(KAITLYN points at the audience.)

AUDIENCE: Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch. A-a-a-a-a. Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch! A-a-a-a-a!

(XANA enters, and stalks around AELITA.)

AELITA: (Paranoid.) Who's there! What's that!

(KAITLYN points to the audience.)

AUDIENCE: Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch. A-a-a-a-a. Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch. A-a-a-a-a-a.

AELITA: Wait!

(The AUDIENCE goes silent. Suddenly, AELITA kicks backwards, nailing XANA in the groin.)

XANA: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Falling to the ground.)

(AELITA pulls a large stun gun out of her pocket.)

AELITA: Make one move and I'll fry your little megabytes!

XANA: …..help…. me….

AELITA: How'd you like a taste of your own medicine, XANA!

ODD: (Interrupting.) WHOA! Hold on!

AELITA: Odd? What are you doing here? You're not in this scene until later.

XANA: Get this crazy bitch off of me!

ODD: We can't have you being a weapon toting psychopath! This is a children's show!

KAITLYN: I don't see a problem with it as long as it's not an actual gun.

ODD: It doesn't matter! This is a children's show! You'll give them crazy ideas!

KAITLYN: So?

ODD: SO! What's the moral of this episode again?

KAITLYN: Never go inside an abandoned house because you never know who could be lurking in it.

ODD: Fine, but there's no weapons in the original. And we can't have a weapon onstage.

AELITA: (interrupting.) You're violating my second amendment rights! I have a right to protect myself from any sort of predator!

ODD: Aelita, SWEET HEART! WE'RE IN FRANCE! NOT AMERICA!

KAITLYN: Shut up! Both of you! What should we do then?

ODD: I say we tell this like the actual episode.

KAITLYN: AHEM! We're supposed to do this 100% originally intended! With no year 3000 equipment!

ODD: UGH.

KAITLYN: Let's just go on with it.

ODD: (Continuing the story.) Then they realized there was a tower activated on Lyoko.

(JEREMIE runs on.)

JEREMIE: Oh no! An activated tower!

(He runs off, ULRICH runs on.)

ULRICH: (To ODD.) Activated tower. Let's go.

(ODD changes into himself, and runs over to AELITA.)

ODD: You can kill XANA later, Right now, we have a tower to deactivate.

XANA: It's about time you guys got this Strawberry Shortcake wanna-be off of me. (Getting back into character.) MOO-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! (He runs off.)

ODD: Let's go!

(They run offstage, then onstage. Then repeat the process. They use the curtain as a scanner.)

(JEREMIE runs on.)

JEREMIE: SCANNER ODD! SCANNER ULRICH! SCANNER AELITA! VIRTUALIZATION!

(Enter YUMI. AELITA runs off.)

YUMI: Oh so I'm not important enough to be in this?

KAITLYN: The script says you aren't in this one.

YUMI: WHAT? I thought I was!

KAITLYN: (Makes double sure while flipping through her script.) Says here that you're not, and we need someone to play XANA's monsters. So go get ready.

YUMI: But-

KAITLYN: Don't argue, just do it!

YUMI: Fine. Bitch.

KAITLYN: What did you just call me?

(Before she can answer, She runs off.)

KAITLYN: And they almost get to the tower when a bunch of XANA's new monsters…. Um, (Turning to ODD.) what are they called again?

ODD: Tarantulas.

KAITLYN: (correcting herself.) Oh, right, they almost got to the tower when a bunch of Tarantulas enter.

(XANA's monsters enter, which are really SISSI and YUMI in disguise.)

ODD: LAZER ARROWS!

(YUMI and SISSI pretend to die.)

KAITLYN: And they finally deactivate the tower.

(AELITA runs on.)

AELITA: TOWER DEACTIVATED!

(She runs off.)

KAITLYN: (Turns to JEREMIE.) Um, how are we gonna do a jump back in time in real life?

JEREMIE: No clue.

KAITLYN: Well you're the smart ass in this outfit! Figure it out!

(Enter XANA.)

XANA: MOO HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I SHALL NOW TAKE YOU ALL PRISONER!

KAITLYN: (interrupting him.) AHEM! You don't do that.

XANA: Dang it! Does XANA ever win?

KAITLYN: He almost does in one episode, but Franz Hopper saves Aelita.

XANA: Oh.. Well…

KAITLYN: Yep.

ODD: Well what should we do now Kaitlyn?

KAITLYN: No clue.

ODD: WATER BREAK! I'm thirsty from all that running around.

KAITLYN: Yeah I am kind of thirsty. Give us two minutes!

(They run off.)


	9. Part 9

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC! **

**Part 9 **

ODD: And we're back!

KAITLYN: Hey y'all.

ODD: So where should we start now?

KAITLYN: Hmm. Oh! Well one day Yumi and Aelita were hanging out together.

(Enter YUMI and AELITA.)

AELITA: Yumi, why do you dress so dull and dark?

YUMI: Why do you dress like a rotten strawberry?

AELITA: You should dress more bright so that way we can be twins.

YUMI: Girl, the only thing me and you have in common is that we both slept with Jeremie and we both caught his crabs.

AELITA: Um. Jeremie didn't have crabs…

YUMI: Then where'd I get mine from?

XANA: (Offstage.) SORRY!

AELITA: EWW! You slept with XANA?

YUMI: Well, I kind of did it to save Ulrich from getting taken prisoner.

XANA: (Offstage.) That's not what you said last night.

KAITLYN: OKAY! A little Too much information there you guys!

ODD: AHEM! No one wants to know about your sex life!

AELITA: Hey, don't get mad because you're still a virgin.

KAITLYN: Oh, actually he's not.

(AELITA awkwardly stares at KAITLYN and ODD.)

ODD: OKAY AND ON WITH THE STORY!

KAITLYN: And one day, Aelita's hallucinations were getting out of hand.

AELITA: (pretends to be in a trance.) What's that! Who's there!

ODD: And they decide to return to the Hermitage to see if they could find anything.

(Enter JEREMIE and ULRICH.)

KAITLYN: (Suddenly excited.) HERMITAGE! You know what that means, right?

(She points to the audience.)

AUDIENCE: Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch. A-a-a-a-a. Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch. A-a-a-a-a!

AELITA: I'm nervous. My legs are shaking.

(ODD changes into himself.)

ODD: No worries, princess.

AELITA: If you call me that again I'll give you something to worry about!

KAITLYN: Guys, no more arguing please.

(She points to the audience.)

AUDIENCE: DON'T GO IN THERE!

JEREMIE: Let's go in there.

(KAITLYN cuts the audience off.)

(They pretend to enter the house; KAITLYN cues the audience once more.)

AUDIENCE: Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch. A-a-a-a-a. Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch. A-a-a-a-a. Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch. A-a-a-a-a!

JEREMIE: See, everything's fine.

(AELITA walks to the center. Where she pretends to have intense visions. MISTER PUCK is thrown out on the stage and AELITA dashes for him.)

AELITA: Spot!

KAITLYN: IT'S MISTER PUCK!

AELITA: Still?

KAITLYN: Uh, yeah!

AELITA: Ugh. Mister Puck!

KAITLYN: Then they return to school.

JEREMIE: So Aelita has made it clear that she's never seen this doll before in her life, but she's been having dreams about it and knows its name is Mister Puck.

ULRICH: It's not a gnome, it's an elf.

KAITLYN: But of course, Sissi decides to start crap like always.

SISSI: (Grabbing the doll.) Well does Aelita still play with dolls?

AELITA: Hey, I'd rather play with dolls than play with myself and pretend it's Ulrich.

KAITLYN: WHOAAAA!

ODD: OWNED!

(SISSI is so blown away that AELITA very easily gets the doll away from her. SISSI exits.)

AELITA: Well, that was easy.

KAITLYN: And Aelita starts playing around with it when a mysterious key falls out.

JEREMIE: What's this key for?

ULRICH: No clue.

KAITLYN: And he finally figured out what it opens: A train station lock, which held Franz Hopper's diary.

(A suit case is thrown onstage.)

JEREMIE: It's Franz Hopper's Diary!

YUMI: Now you can probably find out more about the Hermitage's creepy owner.


	10. Part 10

**Okay so I woke up sleeping at my computer for like the 6****th**** time this week….. Lmao I'm slowly morphing into Jeremie xD Anyways, here's Part 10!**

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC!**

**Part 10 **

ODD: But unfortunately, XANA destroyed all of Franz Hopper's notes.

(XANA runs on, and steals the suitcase from JEREMIE.)

XANA: MOO-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! (He runs off.)

KAITLYN: Wait, doesn't XANA possess Jeremie in this one?

ODD: Yeah, but how are we going to imitate a XANA attack onstage? Like you said, we're not allowed to use any year 3000 equipment.

KAITLYN: Oh yeah…

ODD: Mhm. Smartness.

KAITLYN: Hey! It was a brain fart. We all get them! And I don't know why you're even talking, Mr. 75.3 GPA!

ODD: Oh don't even start with that.

KAITLYN: (Getting on with the story.) Then one day, all luck rose when Franz Hopper got into contact with the group through Sissi.

(SISSI enters.)

SISSI: And how are we going to do this?

KAITLYN: I don't know, pretend like you're possessed. In the actual episode, you're talking backwards.

SISSI: So some weird mutant ghost possesses me?

KAITLYN: Pretty much, yeah.

(SISSI thinks.)

KAITLYN: OR you can just talk gibberish. That's basically what you're doing.

SISSI: That works for me.

KAITLYN: Anyways, A mysterious entity was trying to get into contact through SISSI.

(SISSI starts speaking gibberish.)

YUMI: (rolling her eyes.) It's Franz Hopper.

JEREMIE: How do you know?

YUMI: We've acted out this episode so many times it's not even funny, genius!

JEREMIE: Oh yeah.

YUMI: Duh.

KAITLYN: And it turns out that Franz Hopper made Lyoko, XANA, and the super computer. He is Aelita's father.

(Enter AELITA.)

AELITA: I already knew he was my father. Duh.

KAITLYN: Ahem! No you didn't, not this part of the season.

(Enter TAELIA.)

TAELIA: Whatever happened to me?

KAITLYN: No clue, Moonscoop never said.

TAELIA: Um, why?

AELITA: No one cares about your Swagg jacking ass, that's why!

TAELIA: Like I said, At least I look better than you! Why do you think your friends tried to hit on me?

AELITA: Because they thought you were me, smartness.

KAITLYN: Guys, please stop. Why fight?

AELITA: Hey, I'm just real.

TAELIA: Really now? Then why did they call you Artificial Intelligence?

AELITA: (Charging across stage to TAELIA.) You wanna say that to my face?

(TAELIA doesn't respond.)

AELITA: That's what I thought!

ODD: ANYWAYS…

KAITLYN: However, one day, XANA got a hold of Aelita's memory.

JEREMIE: NOOOOOOOOOO!

(XANA enters.)

XANA: YES! I FINALLY DID IT! I'M GONNA BE ABLE TO GET OUT OF THE SUPER COMPUTER! MOO-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

KAITLYN: But, Franz Hopper restores her memory and life points.

ODD: (Sobs.) That's so beautiful.

XANA: DAMN IT!

(He runs off.)

KAITLYN: (To ODD.) I know it is buddy. It makes me tear up too.

(KAITLYN and ODD hug each other and start crying.)

AELITA: (To KAITLYN and ODD.) It's not THAT heartwarming you guys.

KAITLYN: Oh yes it is. (She wipes her face.)

ODD: That part gets me every time.

KAITLYN: (Suddenly perky.) So what's next?

ODD: Hmm. I don't know.

KAITLYN: Me either.

ODD: Wanna do another intermission?

KAITLYN: (Looking at her watch.) We have an hour left. We can do a tiny intermission. Maybe 5 minutes.

ODD: Okay. We'll be back on in 5!

(They exit.)


	11. Part 11

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC!**

**Part 11**

**(KAITLYN and ODD enter.)**

KAITLYN: And we're back?

ODD: Hey.

KAITLYN: So what episode shall we do now?

ODD: Hmm. Honestly, We've kind of done all the important ones.

(BRYNJA, SISSI's penpal, enters.)

BRYNJA: AHEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

ODD: (Turning to BRYNJA.) AHEMMMMMMMMMMMMMM What?

BRYNJA: Aren't you forgetting something?

KAITLYN: I don't think so.

ODD: I think we've got all the famous episodes, the rest are filler, and who wants to see those all over again?

KAITLYN: I hate filler episodes.

ODD: Yeah. (He looks at BRYNJA, then remembers.) OHHHHH! SNAP! KAITLYN! WE FORGOT KADIC BOMBSHELL!

BRYNJA: You sure did.

KAITLYN: (Getting on with the story.) Well, one day, Sissi's pen pal from Iceland came to visit Kadic.

(SISSI enters. The whole cast, except JEREMIE, AELITA, YUMI, and ULRICH enter and start to question BRYNJA.)

NICHOLAS: Come on what's your name?

HERVE: Can you speak English?

NICHOLAS: (To KAITLYN and ODD.) Hey, what's the big idea of this? Me and Herve only have 1 line!

(Before KAITLYN or ODD can answer, Sissi jumps in.)

SISSI: Because you two are a couple of losers!

KAITLYN: (To SISSI.) Sissi…. I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for that.

SISSI: Don't mention it.

(YUMI, ODD, and ULRICH enter.)

YUMI: Hey, what's that all about? (They walk over and notice BRYNJA.)

YUMI: Wow, give me a break. Another easy one. Look at her.

ULRICH: Like you've got room to talk, Yumi.

YUMI: HEY! If you're implying about the XANA thing, I did it to keep you from getting taken prisoner.

XANA: (Offstage.) LIAR!

YUMI: (Charging backstage.) SHUT UP!

XANA: (Backstage.) You mad bro?

YUMI: (Backstage.) I'm going to be if you don't shut up!

XANA: (Backstage.) Cool story bro.

BRYNJA: AHEM! Will you two please shut up back there? This is my episode!

YUMI: (Backstage.) No one cares about your episode. That's why we almost skipped it, you string bean.

KAITLYN: GETTING ON WITH IT! Anyways, after a while, Odd begins to romance her.

ODD: (Changing into himself.) I'll tell you she's something else, she's gorgeous, and slim, and her hairs like gold!

ULRICH: Odd, are you sure you don't have a problem with-

JEREMIE: A slightly over heated brain.

ODD: It's not my fault I caught Brynja's eyes and you didn't!

ULRICH: She's really fried your brain, can't you see she comes on strong to everyone?

YUMI: EXACTLY!

(BRYNJA enters.)

BRYNJA: There you are Odd! Are those your friends? I'd like to meet them.

ODD: Sure Brynja. (Pointing to YUMI and AELITA.) Aelita, Yumi.

YUMI: Hello.

AELITA: Slut.

ODD: Ulrich, and Jeremie.

BRYNJA: (To JEREMIE.) Are you the one who's name is Einstein? You look very intelligent.

JEREMIE: (Flirtatiously.) Yeah.

BRYNJA: (To ULRICH.) And you're the one who likes to do Martial arts? Perhaps you can give me a demonstration.

ULRICH: Well.. I'd be… I'd be… Okay!

BRYNJA: It's nice to get to know all of you!

KAITLYN: However, Brynja was causing friction in the group, and then they decided to talk Odd into trying to break up with Brynja.

AELITA: You need to break up with Juliet now Romeo.

ODD: Oh so I gotta dump my girlfriend because you guys can't get along?

JEREMIE: Odd, there's been a lot of friction in our group.

ODD: So? I've got a date with your problem, so Ciao!

KAITLYN: Brynja overhears the whole conversation, and is upset.

BRYNJA: Well if you don't want to go out….

ODD: I do, it's just my friends. I'm sorry.

KAITLYN: So they go for a walk in the park, however, Odd is not perked up.

BRYNJA: You've had a sad face all night, you're not happy to be with me?

ODD: I am, it's just the fight with my buddies that's getting to me. They're the greatest friends anyone could ask for.

BRYNJA: Well you're greatest friends have made you sad. When that happens, you make new ones.

ODD: We're not just friends, we're more like warriors.

BRYNJA: Warriors?

ODD: Never mind, forget it.

BRYNJA: I thought you trusted me.

(Enter AELITA.)

AELITA: HONEY! SWEETHEART! BOO BOO! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A DAY AND YOU EXPECT HIM TO JUST TRUST YOU LIKE THAT?

KAITLYN: Aelita, get your ass backstage! You're not in this scene!

AELITA: Whatever. (She exits.)

KAITLYN: Anyways, Odd makes the biggest mistake of his life- he shows Brynja the supercomputer.

ODD: Here we are!

BRYNJA: Wow. What is this place?

KAITLYN: But, Brynja can't contain her amazement in the super computer, and she tries out the keyboard. But it just so happens that it was running a program that night.

ODD: NO BRYNJA DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

BRYNJA: Relax, Odd. I'm not an idiot!

XANA: (Backstage.) That's what all blondes say!

KAITLYN & BRYNJA: HEY!

ODD: Let's just go, Brynja.

KAITLYN: The next morning, Jeremie discovers that the computer has been bugged up, and he discovers it was Brynja who bugged up everything.

(YUMI and ULRICH enter.)

ULRICH: Guess what? Odd took the 8th wonder of the world to the factory last night, and she tweaked the super computer.

YUMI: Oh Odd, you've gone way to far this time.

KAITLYN: (To the audience.) Love can blind the hell out of someone, can't it?

ODD: SHUT IT!

KAITLYN: HAAA!


	12. Part 12

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC!**

**Part 12 **

(Enter WILLIAM.)

WILLIAM: WHOA! Hold up a sec!

KAITLYN: What?

WILLIAM: You skipped a whole bunch of episodes! You forgot to throw in the one I got taken prisoner by XANA.

XANA: (offstage.) MOO HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

WILLIAM: (Shouting offstage) Must you do that every time someone says your name?

XANA: (offstage.) Don't hate.

KAITLYN: Um- Last time I checked, that was a filler episode.

WILLIAM: (infuriated.) WHAT? GOSH, WHY DO WE SUCH BRAINLESS PEOPLE RUNNING THIS SHOW?

KAITLYN: Hey, don't raise hell at me, raise hell at Moonscoop. They made you what you are today.

(XANA runs on.)

XANA: SUCKS TO BE YOU!

WILLIAM: (Pointing at XANA.) And you, shut up!

XANA: What are you going to do if I don't?

WILLIAM: I'll feed you to McAfee!

XANA: What in the name of earth is McAfee?

(KAITLYN runs over to XANA.)

KAITLYN: I don't think you want to find out. (She pushes XANA offstage.)

(She resumes.)

KAITLYN: Anyways….

(WILLIAM exits.)

KAITLYN: Sissi sent Brynja to the country because she was jealous that Brynja was getting all the attention and not her.

BRYNJA: You fake, Sissi.

(SISSI enters.)

SISSI: Well, you're a bigger hoe than me! You only talked to guys the whole time you were here.

BRYNJA: Whatever. BUH-BYE! (She exits.)

SISSI: Thank god she's gone.

(SISSI exits.)

ODD: Without saying bye to me?

KAITLYN: It was pretty obvious she was using you, Odd.

ODD: Ugh.

KAITLYN: Hmm, well after all of this, I think it's time for something a little more heartfelt. (She flips in her book.) How about Episode 82, Distant Memory?

ODD: That one makes me bawl.

(KAITLYN's cell phone rings.)

KAITLYN: Excuse me for a second; I just need to take this call.

(She exits.)

ODD: (To the audience.) I thought she would never leave. Now, before we start this very special episode, I'd like us all to think about those special people in your lives who made you. Poor Aelita didn't have parents, well she did, but they either died or were taken by XANA.

(Enter AELITA.)

AELITA: My parents were wanna-be Sci-Fi believers, They practically ruined my entire life!

(She exits.)

ODD: (To the audience.) Do you guys have any idea on what maybe happened to her?

(The audience is silent.)

ODD: Anyways, this is a very special episode brought to you by the Hallmark Channel, screw Moonscoop. Could we get some warm, soft fuzzy lighting please? Maybe a kind of warm glow around everyone onstage?

(The lights do not change. ODD speaks up at the light booth.)

ODD: (Irritated.) Can we try that again please?

(The lights do not change.)

ODD: What is your problem? Yeah, I'm talking to you! We're trying to have a special moment here! You're ruining the special moment! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? THIS IS FAMILY SHOW YOU WALKING PILE OF PUTRESCENCE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS DO YOU? BECAUSE YOU WENT TO PUBLIC SCHOOL AND THEY DON'T TEACH VOCAB ANYMORE! HEY! Where did you get that picture of my mom?

(ODD reacts in horror.)

ODD: YOU'RE DEAD!

(He charges through the audience, scrambling to get up to the light booth. He disappears.)


	13. Part 13

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC! **

**Part 13**

(Enter KAITLYN.)

KAITLYN: (Soft, soothing voice.) And now for a very special Hallmark presentation episode, called Distant Memory. It was Christmas time at Kadic, and everyone was going home for winter break. Aelita, however, was sad because she couldn't spend it with her family because they were gone.

(Enter AELITA.)

AELITA: Hold up!

KAITLYN: What now?

AELITA: Can I just have a little rant about something for a moment?

KAITLYN: Oh god, what is it this time?

AELITA: Well, I was looking on and I saw all these stories about me.

KAITLYN: (Sarcastic) Yeah, you have fans. Surprising, isn't it?

AELITA: (Harsh voice to KAITLYN.) SHUT UP! Anyways, I just want to rant about who these people were pairing me with.

KAITLYN: (Facepalm.) Oh gosh, here we go.

AELITA: Okay, first off! Odd? Yeah, he's funny and sweet. But honey! I don't like him like that! He's supposed to be my cousin in this mix! I obviously have no attraction to him, morons.

KAITLYN: Can we please just-

AELITA: Shut up I said! Anyways, continuing. Yumi? IDIOTS, I AM NOT A DAMN LESBIAN! ARE YOU PEOPLE OUT OF YOUR MINDS? I WILL NEVER DATE YUMI! SHE'S A FRIEND, NOTHING MORE!

KAITLYN: Would you chill out? It's just people making random stories for entertainment. It's nothing real.

AELITA: (Ignoring KAITLYN.) When have I ever showed affection to ULRICH? I don't like him! He likes Yumi, dumb asses! Oh, and XANA? OF ALL PEOPLE! HE'S MY SWORN ENEMY! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH HIM?

XANA: (Backstage.) I have that effect on people.

AELITA: (Shouting backstage.) SHUT UP! (Returns looking towards the audience.) OH, AND NOT TO MENTION I SEEN A PHOTO OF ME AND SISSI DOING IT ON GOOGLE IMAGES! WHO THE HELL MADE THAT? SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE! I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL-

KAITLYN: (Interrupting.) Whoaaa. Calm down! Get back stage, now!

(She forces AELITA backstage.)

KAITLYN: Okay, anyways-

(ODD stampedes through the audience.)

ODD: I'm back to prevent lawsuits!

XANA: (Backstage.) You're too late! MOO-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

ODD: Oh, shut up. What'd I miss?

KAITLYN: Aelita practically cussed out the audience about how who fans were pairing her with.

AELITA: (Backstage.) Dang right! It's pretty obvious that I'm in love with Jeremie, no one else.

KAITLYN: (To AELITA.) But yet, you rejected him at the beginning of the show..

(AELITA stays quiet.)

KAITLYN: Exactly!

ODD: So, what are we going to do now?

KAITLYN: (Looks at her watch.) Wow, look! We're out of time!

ODD: Ouch, that sucks.

KAITLYN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the show! Thank you so much for coming out to watch us!

ODD: But Kaitlyn, shouldn't we do a finale?

KAITLYN: I think they've seen enough, Odd. Besides, who would want to waste their time watching this mess?

XANA: (Backstage.) Apparently, a lot of people would if they came out to watch the show!

KAITLYN: Ugh, XANA shut up. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! We might do another show, soon! We'll advertise it!

ODD: See y'all later!

(Curtain falls.)


	14. Part 14

**Code Lyoko Evolution: Interrogation: CHAOTIC: Day 2 **

(Enter ODD and KAITLYN.)

KAITLYN: Hey guys! We're back! Bright and early!

ODD: Yupp. (He yawns.) Seriously, Moonscoop couldn't schedule this show to be later? Like say, 12:00pm?

KAITLYN: You know how they are.

ODD: True.

KAITLYN: Well, today, we're going to go behind the scenes of each episode.

ODD: Yep. You know, I never knew the Men in Black actually fought XANA to decide who gets Aelita.

KAITLYN: Wait, they did?

ODD: Yep.

KAITLYN: (Clueless.)How?

ODD: Just watch.

(Enter AELITA, XANA, and MEN IN BLACK PERSON.)

XANA: Well, look what we got here. Aaliyah, you're coming with me. (He grabs AELITA.)

AELITA: It's AELITA, Idiot.

MEN IN BLACK PERSON: Um, excuse me. I'm with the government. (He grabs AELITA from XANA.)

XANA: So? (He grabs AELITA back.)

MEN IN BLACK PERSON: I work for the government? Hello? I think I got a little more claim to this girl than some stupid computer program.

XANA: (Getting Angry.) It's XANA.

MEN IN BLACK PERSON: Yeah, whatever. Stupid.

XANA: I WILL TAKE YOU PRISONER!

MEN IN BLACK PERSON: BRING IT ON, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!

AELITA: (Flees to her father.) Now's the time, Dad. Let's get out of here!

FRANZ: Quiet, honey. I'm watching this. GO XANA!

AELITA: DAD!

(XANA kick flips the MEN IN BLACK PERSON.)

FRANZ: HA! MY CREATION IS SO SMART!

MEN IN BLACK PERSON: You know what, this is stupid. I give up.

KAITLYN: So he left.

XANA: Well now that he's gone, I shall now take you both prisoners. MOO HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!

(He runs offstage with AELITA and FRANZ.)

ODD: Seriously? That's really how it happened?

KAITLYN: Yep.

ODD: Wow.

KAITLYN: Yep, and here's what happened after Aelita met Jeremie.

(Enter AELITA and XANA.)

XANA: AELITA!

AELITA: What?

XANA: Who was that you were just talking to?

AELITA: Um…. Nobody.

XANA: Girl, don't you lie to me! You had a little boy up in here!

AELITA: You're being overprotective!

XANA: I know what's best for you!

AELITA: I want out of this stupid, virtual world!

XANA: I kept you here to protect you, don't you see? From all those horrible people out there. And from bad influences on television and morning radio programs where all they talk about is bodily functions and getting wasted last night. That's why you were locked away. Because modern society is horrible, darling.

AELITA: Oh. You're just trying to protect me from the real world. I get it now.

XANA: See? It's because I love you that I lock you away in a tower and don't let anyone near you. Why do you think your father brought you here in the first place?

AELITA: Wait, so if you love me, then, why do you act so evil all the time?

XANA: Because that's the way Moonscoop intended me to be, and honestly, I'm just as sweet as I can be.

KAITLYN: Wait, what?

ODD: XANA, are you high again?

XANA: Maybe just a little.

KAITLYN: Figured.


End file.
